Ramps are often used to permit wheelchair-bound passengers entry to and exit from a vehicle interior with minimal discomfort. Storing such ramps within the vehicle, however, typically takes up valuable space that could be used for other purposes and further impedes efficient and rapid deployment of the ramp from a stowed to an operative position.